


Fire and Ice

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Denial, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Love, Mutants, Rivalry, Trust, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue gets paired up with Pyro on her final exam something neither's looking forward too, until, Rogue finds out why.<br/>Some things should just go untouched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriously?

Rogue winced as she extended her hand letting the flame flow freely in the direction of Bobby, her Bobby her boyfriend that she was being forced to hurt. The professor specifically put the second year students in team groups of two against each other based on 'compatiblity', and she’d been paired up with John. Bull, she and John were nothing alike,of all damn people one of the fieriest meanest excitable people was who Professor Xiavier thought she was? So what she'd been through so damn much she deserved to be excitable damn it! 'What she really needed was calmness and reliability', she thought angrily but of course luck never seemed to follow her at all so she just bore it, grabbing onto John’s hand with her own and forcing the fire in Jubilee and Bobby’s direction. 

'This is a bunch of bull-'

Rogue was brought back to earth when John pushed her down and returned Jubilee and Bobby’s combined ice explosion with a burst of flames. Rogue’s heart raced, as she realised that she wasn’t paying attention to her final year exam. She squeezed John’s hand, trying to get as much power from him without hurting him and then dropped her hand as he grasped, she could feel him inside her head as she blasted a huge fire ball at Bobby, he fell to his knees but returned the shot with a dagger of ice aimed in Pyro's general direction. 'You little piece of crap,' she thought towards Bobby,.  
'what no! Bobby's..'  
She couldn't finish her own thoughts because Jubilee was sending a huge bomb in her direction, 'stupid bit-' Rogue began to think then she pulled her self together and forced a huge circular fire ball at the girl, she dropped to the ground. Pyro looked in her direction and Bobby used this time to punch him in the face and ran over to the girl, Rogue' eyes opened in fear, she just let Pyro's anger in her come out on one of her closest friends. The game room suddenly became tighter and tighter and she could almost feel another person, Professor X, she thought shivering. What he could do was just plain creepy and it felt so odd to know that someone had that much acess to someone's brain, 'just like her, in a way' she thought to herself. She didn't even notice when Jubilee got back up and she was pressed agiasnt the cold walls which were slowly caving in...


	2. It  Still Hurts

Rogue woke up dripping wet with sweat and fear, she’d just had a nightmare about John. No, it was a memory from John, about his dead mother, holding on to his father only to have that taken away from you also when he found out that his only son, his multi-talented son was a mutant. Rogue’s stomach turned to knots. She could still hear him in her head and she’d never been more scarred in her life, even wolverine’s dreams/visions were milder, she felt as if John himself was whispering in her ear. She muttered a quick prayer and squared her shoulders, hoping out of bed and tip toeing downstairs.

John brushed his blonde hair from his face with his hands as he sat down on the outside bench, way after curfew, which was ironic since he'd purposely gone to bed after his over exerting training session test, at nine and that was extremely early for John who was an eleven o' clock person. His lighter flicked in his hand, getting bigger and bigger, he thought of just shoving the lighter on the school and making a fire force field, but since it was his only home; or more so only welcomed home he left it. He wondered what mark he got? Eighty, Eighty-five,? Rogue was a great partner at first he was skeptical for not only obvious feelings but also because ultimately Rogue along with Jean Grey and Professor Xavier and every other telepath could easily go through his memories. Rogue scared him the most, she just had to touch him, a simple everyday thing and everything would come out


	3. Too Close for comfort

Rogue slipped onto the bench next to John, “hey,” she whispered her Deep South accent accentuating each word. John nodded at her and shifted around, “so, good exam huh?” he asked still flicking his lighter and manuplitating the fire into a small car. Rogue watched him play with the fire, it looked so beautiful and dangerous she almost wanted to touch it, feel it on her fingertips, the heat and thrill of touch even if it was only fire.  
John watched her starring at the car and smirked, "you still have, some of me in you?" he asked, throwing the lighter at her, she caught it, and watched the fire change into a ball. John leaned a little closer to her, "you can make any form you want," he whispered in her ear. Rogue flinched at how close he was to her, but she was intrigued "how?" she asked carefully...  
'I'm obviously an idiot,' John thought to himself, he knew about Rogue's power and what it could do to him, yet he was leaning so close to her. He just felt... worthwhile, like if he was just as special as before he became a mutant. Before his dad flipped, before his mom.. he forced himself to stop thinking about that. "Concentrate, just think of anything," he replied. He watched as she stared at the fire and made a deformed ballerina, she flushed from the heat of the flame flowing through her body. He smiled and put his hands over her gloved ones, the form instantly changed to a regal ballerina. Rogue watched in awe as the form made of fire danced, "that's so pretty, thanks," she replied turning to face him, a small smile on her lips. John's rare smile got wider, "thanks, wow, never heard that word come out of your mouth towards me," he joked. Rogue laughed, then remembered why she was out there. She smiled softly "so, you couldn't sleep?" she asked tactfully. John tensed up, "yeah,exams always make me have a weird sense of insomnia," he replied his muscles still tense and ready to react. Marie sensed his mood, "John- when I touched you-" she was cut off by a light being shinned in their direction. Marie instantly stood up for the Professor, while John slowly did the same. 

Charles looked at his watch, "It's minutes to twelve, pray tell, why the two of you, are out here?' he asked telepathlicly. Marie opened her mouth to answer but Charles just glanced at his watch again, "both of you can tell me tomorrow," he replied rolling his wheelchair back to the entrance of the school.


	4. Trust me

Rogue played with the white streak in her hair as she walked down the halls, heading in the direction of the professor’s office. She was nervous- okay nervous was an understatement she could picture all the possible things that could go wrong, for one John could open his big mouth or she might say something stupid or the professor could decide that she just wasn’t worth all the trouble and kick her out. That thought sent shivers up her spine, then she’d be back at square one homeless, hungry and alone, she breathed in deeply when she felt someone slip into step beside her.  
John saw her walking down the hall fidgeting nervously even though she still had that air of determination that he'd watched for a few days now. He cleared his throat, "okay we need a good story to tell the old man," he told her touching the lock and key chain around his neck. He noticed that she stiffened, "let me talk, I'm good at getting out of messes.." he said, which was true, the stray cat that he'd brought back to his room even though Bobby had horrible allergies, the fire that started in the chemistry lab the day they had their end of year test he even managed to talk his way out of doing anger management when he set Tom's backpack on fire. He watched her, and noticed how she looked at him for a full minute before shaking her head, "you're also good at getting into messes." she countered, "and I really don't need any of that right now." she said in her heavy accent. John was about to reply when he was cut off by the professor himself.

Charles listened to the two youngsters talking, he also briefed their thoughts Rogue was planning on telling the truth while John was creating a rather colourful lie. he chuckled at John's thoughts though at the back of his mind it bugged him that John's first response when in trouble was to cover it up with an elebrate version of the truth. The girl, who's real name was Marie was staring at the wooden door to his office with steelish brown eyes and a frown ready to face the facts, while John was ready to lie to the telepaths face after all he figured it was none of the man's damn buisness.   
Rogue was the first to speak, "we were just talking, and I couldn't fall asleep so I came out." she blurted out, she couldn't think straight and decided that if he was going to find out anyways. John shifted his position, mentally cursing Rogue she just had to open her big mouth! Charles eyed both of them for a minute, before saying something that would either make the two young mutants love or hate each other by the end of the week, the latter held more conviction, "I want you two to work together."


End file.
